Dream to Reality
by mehek18
Summary: All Human. Edward turns sixteen. Emmett forces him to go to a strip club for his birthday. Bella is dared to be a strip dancer for the night. What will happen to two virgins when they meet? See inside for full summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Devirginizing Edward One-Shot Contest**_

**Story Name: Dream to Reality  
Pen name: Mehek18 and Precious Angel 204  
Pairing: Bella X Edward, all canon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary - All Human. Edward turns sixteen. Emmett forces him to go to a strip club for his birthday. Bella is dared to be a strip dancer for the night. What will happen to two virgins when they meet? **_**De-virginizing Edward, never entered contest but now is longer than one shot.**_

**A/N: it was meant as a one shot however I couldn't enter the contest on time and my friend, who agrees to beta this, added her own smooth words to make the story perfect. So I have to give her most of the credit to make this story great Precious Angel 204 is great. **

_**Edward POV**_

I heaved a sigh looking at the calendar. Tomorrow I will officially be sixteen. My parents were happy about the fact it was my birthday, but they hated the fact I was turning sixteen. According to Emmett, I was turning "sexteen." He claimed all boys became men and lost their virginity in their sixteenth year, and stated I would be no different. I was terrified.

Even though I was living in the 21st century, I was still old fashioned and held traditional values. I wanted to keep my virtue; I didn't want to lose my virginity until after I was married. I wanted my first time to be with someone special, and she would be the only person I would be with for my entire life. I was embarrassed to tell that to my brother and his best friend. Emmett cornered me after dinner to warn me. Tomorrow I would no longer be a virgin. I knew if I let Emmett follow through with his plans, I would regret it.

Dad had called me up to his office to give me 'The Talk'. Being a doctor himself, he was worried I wouldn't be safe. I stayed quiet the entire time. How comfortable is anyone supposed to be when their parents are talking to them about sex? He took out textbooks and explained that it was normal human nature. I already learned this in health education. But Dad even got so graphic, that he pulled out diagrams! My head was in my hands the entire time, and much to my embarrassment, he gave me a box of condoms when he was done.

"No glove, no love, son."

I was mortified when I had finally left his office. Of course, my mother smiled as I walked into the hallway towards my room.

"Good talk, dear?" she asked.

Suddenly the corner tip on the box of condoms became very interesting to look at, "Mmm hmm," I hummed. I couldn't look at her. This was too humiliating. I walked into my bedroom, closed the door and stood with my back against it. Running a hand through my hair, I walked over to my bed and sat, opened the table next to it and put the condoms inside.

Emmett had lost his virginity at the age of fourteen. I was disgusted with him when he told me he was too drunk to remember who it was that he did sex with. He was on the football team and looked older for his age. He was invited to parties constantly. He did remember that it was a senior grade level party, but to not remember the girl who was your first? That was something that I didn't want to happen to me. I wanted it to be special…for her and for me.

Being the older brother, Emmett took the responsibility upon himself, to make me "become a man" at the age of sixteen. As much as I tried to dissuade him, he wouldn't budge. I didn't tell Emmett the real reason behind why I did not want to lose my virginity now. He thought I was scared. Honestly, part of it was fear. My first sexual experience is a scary thought. But the bigger part, the part that was more important to me, was waiting. I just couldn't tell him that though. He would change my nickname from Eddie to Pussy in no time.

I took a deep breath to calm my accelerating heart, thinking about tomorrow. _It's okay to lose my virginity. Everyone does. _I rolled my iPod to the highest volume and pushed the plugs in my ears.

_**-Next morning-**_

I woke up as I was shoved off my bed. I groaned and stood up to see who it was that decided to push me off, even though I had a pretty good idea. Emmett's ear-to-ear grin met with my glare. 'EMMETT! Wha-"

"Hey Eddie!" interrupted Emmet. "Today's the day bro! Ready to take the best ride of your life? I have the ticket right in my hands." His big hands twirled a shiny silver key on a key chain.

A slow smile spread on my face and I made a dash for it. I was able to snatch it away from him. I examined it to see if it was real.

"That's just the key. The real ride is downstairs waiting man. Come on!" Emmett pushed me toward the door, and I stumbled. I was still looking at the key, as if it held the meaning of life.

I ran downstairs looking at my parents waiting with huge, genuine grins on their faces. Mom pointed toward the garage. My eyes turned to the size of saucers as realization dawned on me. I took off towards the door and threw it open. The vehicle in front of me made me stop and catch my breath. I felt tears pool at the corner of my eyes. There, in front of me, was a brand new, 2010, gun-metal silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was the most recent model…and my dream car.

"Come on Edward; are you just going to stand there?" Emmett clapped his hands on my shoulder bringing me past my shock. I opened the driver's side door and jumped into the seat. Emmett took shot gun as I turned the ignition to hear my new Baby purr.

"Okay let's go and get your driver's license. Dad's taking his car." I didn't bother responding. I hit the gas and took off, leaving a cloud of dust behind me.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

I walked toward Alice's Porsche, which was waiting for me outside of the library. I groaned when I caught sight of the bags on the back seat. That girl was a serious shop-o-holic.

"Hey Bella!" her voice chimed while she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back, "So, where to today?" Today was Friday, meaning slumber party time for the girls.

"Rose's house," she sang in her melodic voice. "She has a surprise for us. It's something big, I can tell. She is bouncing all over the place."

I rolled my eyes. I hope it wasn't anything vain.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to the driveway of her enormous house. I didn't have to wait long for Rosalie to open the door. She must have been waiting because she threw open the door, ran onto the porch and started screaming and jumping toward us.

I looked at her in fright. Alice must have transferred her energy to Rosalie. _Oh no_, I thought, _another hyperactive one to calm down_. I sighed, and walked passed an excited and overly girly Alice and Rose towards the inside of the house.

A delicious dinner and some ice cream later, we all were lying around Rosalie's bedroom. Rosalie was on cloud nine. She had sex with the most popular guy in high school, Emmett Cullen. For the past hour I had buried myself in pillows and tried to drown out her squeals and graphic descriptions by listening to my iPod. Alice was absorbing all the details Rose was talking about and would rip the ear buds out of my ears and hiss at me to listen also. She was paying such close attention one would think she was in a lecture and would be given a final exam.

"Did you wear any lingerie?" Alice asked. I blushed in embarrassment at the question. Did they even know the meaning of personal? Talk about no boundaries. I rolled my eyes and hid my face in another pillow.

Rose nodded smirking then turned to me in anger. "Oh come on Bella! It's just sex. It's not like _no one _does it. It's fantastic and feels wonderful. The lingerie is all for the confidence." Her face softened. "Trust me. When you finally experience it, you will think the same thing. It's not as disgusting as you think it is."

My mouth dropped open, "I never said it was disgusting." I squared my shoulders and with fake confidence said, "I am just saying that you can have normal sex like a normal person in a normal way. The lingerie and everything doesn't matter." Truth is, I didn't know. I was a virgin. I didn't talk about sex like Rose and Alice did. I wanted to wait until marriage. I didn't see what the big deal about sex was anyway.

"Fine Bella, are you willing to support your argument with evidence?" Rosalie had an evil gleam in her eyes, and the corners of her lips turned up slightly.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She arched one of her eyebrows. That wasn't a good sign. "I dare you…" Her tone was suggestive. She had to pause for dramatic effect. If she didn't, then it wouldn't be Rose.

"This ought to be good," murmured Alice. She turned to me with a pleased look on her angelic face. My eyes narrowed at her. I suddenly wanted to pull Alice's hair. Hard.

"…Bella, I dare you…" Rose paused again.

"Seriously Rose? You have to stop with the dramatics. It's getting old." I snapped.

Her face broke out into a smile. Her evil grin was too obvious to miss, "… to be a strip dancer for one night."

My jaw dropped open at her words. I was stunned.

I blushed looking down at the outfit I currently had on. Rose, Alice and I changed into inappropriate outside attire when we locked ourselves in Rose's bedroom after dinner. This wasn't even an outfit; it was indecent. My face was filled with make up. The girls liked to play Barbie with me during sleepovers because we never left the bedroom, except to go to the bathroom. But Rose had her own bathroom, so we didn't even leave her bedroom period.

"W- wha – how – what?" I stuttered. I could not form a coherent sentence.

"Just live a little Bella!" Alice chimed. "Get some confidence. Women have to take some control in a relationship. I really don't want you to be one of those weak women who end up marrying a control-freak man." Alice tried to be supportive.

I looked at her with an incredulous expression on my face. "What do-"

"Come on. Do this for us. Just dance, that's it. All you have to do is dance." Alice begged while Rose nodded, smiling reassuringly. They then proceeded to fluff my hair more and add more lip gloss to my already over-glossed lips.

I didn't even look like myself. The only person I could blame was me. I let the girls have fun with me and play Barbie like they always do. I just didn't think that we were going to out tonight. The thought of going out in public dawned on me, and again, I thought of how Rosalie dared me to act like a stripper for the night. I hadn't even agreed to anything yet, when Alice pulled on my arm to stand me up.

Apparently we were going out for the evening. And we were leaving now.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I cried. "I am NOT going out in public like THIS!" My voice slowly rose on each word, and I was hand gesturing to my outfit…if you can call it that.

"Oh Bella, quit whining. You look great!" Rose said, as she stepped in front of her mirror and tamed her own hair a little bit more.

"Besides," Alice said, "what was the point of getting you all dolled up if you're not going to show it off? The club that we're going to is totally popping on Fridays. It'll be full of really cute guys that will oogle at us!" Her eyes danced with the excitement with the possibility of meeting a cute guy.

I cringed at the thought. "You guys never said anything about going out tonight. I thought that it was just another sleepover."

"Would you have come over tonight if we told you that we were going out to a club tonight?" Rose looked at me through my reflection in the mirror. Her eyes with a look that dared me to object her question.

My face fell in defeat. I slumped my shoulders. "But I don't feel comfortable going out like this." I mumbled mostly to myself, as the girls were still primping their beautiful selves further.

"Bella, you look amazing. You don't look slutty, you look sexy!" Alice declared. "We're all going together, so it's not like you're going to be by yourself." She promised me it was safe at the club that we were going to. Everyone went to this specific bar to have fun. There was really good security and it was in downtown Port Angeles. A lot of people went there to go dance and have fun. I was still not convinced.

"You will have a fantastic time Bella," Rose interjected. She saw that I was going to object.

"I just have to dress in lingerie and dance as a stripper," I replied. They both knew that I was being facetious. "Just dance like I have no inhibitions, in barely-there clothing, while my stuff just hangs out for people to see." If Charlie was to ever find out, I would never be allowed to leave my bedroom, ever.

"Charlie would never know because of the make up and no one would ask you for your name," Alice stated matter-of-factly. She had a weird ability to sometimes just know what I was thinking, even if I didn't voice it out loud.

"And if they did, you could always give them a fake name, like Renesmee," clarified Rose. Alice's head was nodding in agreement.

I felt deflated. I knew that this was a battle that I was no going to win. These two had it in their minds that we were going out and I was going with them. The only way that I would win, is if there was a medical emergency. Seeing as Charlie was working tonight, I knew that the possibility was there, but not likely.

I walked over to Rose's vanity with the mirror. The girls were busy adjusting their outfits and making sure they had everything that they needed. I looked at myself in the mirror. They had me in a black pleated mini-skirt that was way too short for my liking. I was wearing black thigh highs with the peek-a-boo lace at the top, so that when I moved a certain way, sometimes the lace would poke out below the skirt.

_That's kind of sexy_, I thought to myself. I tilted my head and kept looking.

The girls had me in a royal blue corset. I didn't have full and nicely rounded boobs like Rose. Alice and I were about the same size, but the corset made my waist look tiny and my boobs look huge! I smiled at my reflection despite myself. I liked the thought of my boobs looking larger.

I had on a white see-through, three quarter length shirt over the corset that the girls told me to leave unbuttoned. The girls had put my hair in loose waves around my face. Alice knows how much I hate make-up but this evening, I didn't mind the make-up she applied. It was very natural looking and it made you want to look at my eyes. My lips were always over-glossed, but Rosalie always says that it's better when they look kissable…whatever that means.

"Alright guys," I confessed. "I will do it, but only if I don't have to be in scantily clad almost nakedness."

"Just take the white sheer off when you're dancing," Rose said. "It will give the guys more to fantasize about."

Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes, "Right. Because I totally want random guys following me around all night calling me Renesmee."

"Why not?" asked Rose.

"It could be fun Bella. Just keep an open mind." Leave it to Alice to try and make dancing almost naked fun.

The whirlwind of activities that led up to the point of leaving was a blur. The girls somehow managed to get black knee high boots on with my outfit. I don't know how in the world I didn't realize that they were two and a half inches high. Dancing in these things was going to be a feat.

They looked like they just walked out of a fashion magazine! Rose was wearing a strapless red shirt that was about as short as my skirt with a thick black belt just under her bust, dark jeans and red stiletto heels. How she walked in those things is a wonder to me. I don't think that she's going to be able to bend over at all in her outfit. Rose always looked like a model when she stepped out of her house. She definitely would have no trouble getting attention tonight.

Alice was wearing a shirt that was asymmetric. It was purple and tied on her left shoulder. She had on a black skirt as well, that went down to her knees, but the slits on the either side of her skirt went right up to almost the top of her thigh. She had on little boots that went to her ankles. She looked phenomenal.

I don't know how, but they arranged a fake ID and smuggled me inside. Another girl, Leah, who Rose knew, worked the front door and was in on the fake ID thing, so she was able to get us in without having to really double-check our ID's.

Next thing I know, Leah is trying to give me pointers on how to give a lap dance and strip in a seductive manner. I was livid. I thought we were going to a night club!

"Excuse me," I smiled at Leah, as I grab Rose's and Alice's wrists and drag them to the corner. "I thought you guys said we were going to a club!" I glare at the two girls with fire in my eyes.

"We did," they say in unison.

"We just didn't tell you what kind of club," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"I thought I was going to dance on a dance floor full of people and just be seductive!" I blurt out.

Rose smiles wickedly at me. "No. That would have been no fun. When I said that I wanted you to dance like a stripper, I really meant that I wanted you to dance like a stripper."

I shake my head and look at the ceiling.

"So we're at a strip club."

I look at her and open my mouth to say something. "Are we ready to continue?" a voice interrupted. I turn to my left and Leah is standing in between Rose and me. I had no idea when she walked up to us.

"Sure," Rose smiles at her warmly. She turns her smile to me, which becomes slyer, and raises her eyebrows, daring me to interject. I just sigh and follow behind Alice, who is behind Rose.

I look at the figure in front of me and wonder how it is that I got here. Then I realize I am in so much trouble. Leah has moves! I guess she had experience. I feel the fire in my cheeks. How in the world am I going to pull this one off? I have no choice but to pay attention. We're already here. I may as well try to make the most of it.

Rosalie said I should start acting my age. Instead of a stand-in middle aged woman, I was should act sixteen. Though honestly, how many 16 year olds do you see in a strip club?

Preview for next chapter –

"_Now, you turn your ass a little toward the guy's pants, if you see his cock twitch, it means they are getting turned on. Got it?"_

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. this story is very short. It is only five chapters long. I will upload as soon as I get positive feedback from my reviewers! **

**This story wouldn't be as good without the co writer Precious Angel 204! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: co-written by Precious Angel 204. Here it is people chapter 2 only 3 more chapters to go!**

"Now, you turn your ass a little toward the guy's pants, if you see his cock twitch, it means they are getting turned on. Got it?" Leah was teaching me to dance and she turned to me.

I gaped at her with my mouth open. I can't believe she just said "ass" and "cock" like they were every day words that you used regularly.

"What? Do you want me to repeat it?" she asked. She really looked at me like I didn't understand what she said. I shook my head no. "Okay let me show you how to dance around a pole."

I gasped, "W- wh- what? A p-p-pole?"

"Listen up first." She walked to a counter not too far away and grabbed something from behind it. "Okay, here are two keys. This one," Leah raises a silver key with a white tag, "is for table twenty. And this one," she raises another silver key, but this one has a red tag, "is for table fifteen."

I look at Alice and Rose in confusion. They weren't even paying attention to me. Their necks were craned trying to figure out which tables were fifteen and twenty.

Leah carried on as if nothing was happening around her. "Table twenty is for a new guy. His brother arranged it. Once you take him to the room, call one of the other girls. It's his first night. Table fifteen key is for the room by the laundry. Don't say a word to him. Old Tyler is one of our perverted customers. Rose told me you're specifically here only for dancing, so the only thing you have to do is give the guy the key after your dance and show him where the room is. Then, when they're inside, call our top waitress Tanya. She will take care of them after that."

I moved my head to the side, "What will Tanya do?"

Leah looked at me like I had grown three heads. "Use them of course!" she laughed. "Come on chicka! Think about it. What do you think men need to get a room for in this place?"

My eyes bulged as I realized what it was she was talking about. Rose and Alice silently giggled beside me. I could have choked the both of them. But then I remembered that Leah said I was "only for dancing."

Leah's voice interrupted my thoughts again. "Just show them the room and come back okay?"

I nodded shuddering at her words.

**Edward POV**

I clenched my fists on the table. I cursed Emmett and Jasper for forcing me to come to a strip club. They had dragged me inside claiming they just needed to use the bathroom. Instead of coming out they made me order drinks and then they decided to whistle at the practically naked dancing girls. I just kept my eyes on the table.

"Hey man, look at the blushing girl. She looks embarrassed. It's kinda cute!" Emmett laughed.

"Must be new!" Jasper joined in Emmett's laughter.

I looked up to see a flushed girl on stage. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back and framed her face nicely. She had just removed the short black skirt she had on. I felt my dick twitch in my pants, when I saw her maneuver her long legs around the pole. She continued dancing. She put her back and ass against the pole, facing the side opposite where we were sitting, and bent over. My eyes widened. We all had a clear, and pleasurable, view of her firm butt. I caught my breath when she looked right at me from her bent over position, between her legs. I could see her chocolate colored eyes. Her face was caked with makeup. More than my liking anyway, but her brown eyes were captivating.

She danced some more, bumping and grinding on the pole, never taking her eyes off me. She did a split and I just about jizzed in my pants. Holy crap! She was flexible. I vaguely remember Emmett and Jasper saying that flexible girls were great to have sex with. At the moment though, I couldn't remember why.

The blushing dancer swayed her hips in time with the music, turning around and making sure I checked out her ass again and again. She would booty pop, shimmy her breasts and swing her hair this way and that. Before I knew it she was on her hands and knees, doing some really sexy bouncing.

_Oh God! _ I think that I jizzed myself.

"I think that she likes you." Jasper smiled and turned in my direction, slapping me on the back.

Blushing dancer was rubbing her body and her breasts as she sat in on the stage facing me. She was doing that bouncing thing again. My pants were suddenly very tight around the crotch. She leaned forward and crawled on her hands and knees toward me.

I gulped.

I could see down the front of her blue costume. The valley of cleavage was the only thing that I was looking at. I stared at her lips; plump and kissable. Her eyes were staring at me so intently, I thought that she would be able to tell that I jizzed in my pants by looking at me.

Her skin looked so smooth and silky up close. She had traces of sweat spread out across her brow. Her hair looked so soft and I suddenly wondered how it would feel to run my hands through it. I just wanted to reach out and touch her. Again, I looked at her lips. She was right in front of me. Her deep brown eyes level with mine.

I thought I heard Jasper and Emmett talking in the background. I was too mesmerized by Blushing Dancer that I couldn't have told you what they were saying if my life depended on it.

She moved so that she was sitting up on her heels. Her breasts were now level with my eyes. I could see the valley between her boobs. I found myself wanting to stick my tongue there, and licking up her chest and neck to her mouth. I wanted to run my thumb across her nipples as I kissed her over-glossed lips. Suddenly I really wanted to see what was underneath the blue fabric.

She came right up to our table next to the stage and swung her legs so that they were on the left side of the table, right by where I was sitting. They were much longer up close. Much, much longer. I think that I leaked in my pants again.

I shook my head and scolded myself. _You're better than this Edward,_ I told myself. _You want your first time to be special._

She sat and leaned forward slightly and supported herself with her hands on either side of her. Then she jumped down and started walking.

She went to a table that was a few away from us first, talked to the old man that was sitting there for a second and then gave him a key. She pointed him towards a door that was at the other end of the club. Then she turned around and started walking towards me.

My breathing increased when I realized that the music stopped, and she wasn't dancing anymore. When had that happened? _She's walking towards me. Oh shit!_

I had the funniest feeling that someone was calling me.

Emmett roughly threw his arm around my shoulders, shaking me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked up at him standing on my right. He had a shit-eating grin on his face. I looked at Jasper. He gave me the thumbs up.

I moved my eyes to Blushing Dancer walking closer and closer to us. I didn't register the silence at the table until I heard a girl's shaky voice.

"Umm…this is the key you wanted." She placed a silver key with a white tag on top of the table.

"Oh," Emmett smiled, "it's for him." He pointed toward me with the beer that he held in his hand. I furrowed my brow and frowned at him. He was smirking back at me, and nodding at Blushing Dancer. You could tell that Emmett was utterly pleased with himself.

"Oh, umm okay." She averted her eyes and looked at her twirling fingers. Was it just me, or did Blushing Dancer look uneasy?

"Please come with me." She turned away before I could stop her. I admired her body. She definitely was sexy, but I could not have sex with some random girl that I don't know. I gave Emmett and Jasper a deadly glare. They both just laughed.

"Enjoy yourself, Eddie-boy!" laughed Emmett.

"Yeah," Jasper was wiping his eyes he was laughing so much. "It'll be great!"

I followed Blushing Dancer as she walked around various tables, through the club, around to the other side of the stage.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I looked around, avoiding eye contact with everyone who decided to look my way. I did notice that there were many guys that were checking her out though. I didn't blame them though. I was doing the same thing.

"To a room," she said matter-of-factly.

I breathed out shakily. My heart was racing. I was going to a room…alone…with a girl I just met. No, not even met! I only saw her. I don't even know her name! The way she danced made me come right there at the table.

While she walked ahead of me further, I took my chance to look at her body again. Her ass was firm and small. _I wonder_ _how it would feel if I squeezed it_. I shook my head clear. I really should stop that.

Her face kept changing to different shades of red. I bit back my smile. _Maybe this was her first time too_. _She looked younger than the other girls_. That thought made me relax a little.

My mind went blank. I actually hoped it wasn't her first time. I didn't know what to do myself. I was scared out of my mind. One of us had to know what we were doing!

_Fuck! _I cursed Emmett under my breath. He was the one who put me here. What's the big deal anyway? Why is it a problem if I stayed a virgin? Damn it! I bet both he and Jasper are making fun of me right now.

"Um, this is the room..." I focused when I heard Blushing Dancer's shy voice. I stared at her and finally drank in her appearance. This was the first time I really listened to her voice and could look at her clearly. Her voice was shaky and worried. Her eyes never left hands. She looked completely engrossed with her nails, as if they held the world's problems. She moved more slowly when I moved closer to the bed. The room was filled with lit candles, strategically placed about the room, illuminating it with a warm glow. There were vases of red and pink roses on the main table and the bedside tables, as well as rose petals scattered about the bed and the floor. This picture confused me.

_Shouldn't the room should look run down and smell of smoke and sex?_ I asked myself.

This room was more elegant and intimate looking. I shook my head. This must be Emmett's creation. But why would he think of all this?

My questions were left floating in my head when I heard Blushing Dancer take in a sharp breath. I turned toward her. She was crimson colored and looking down at the ground.

I frowned. This was not a good sign.

I asked the question I was dreading hearing the answer to.

"Are you...is this...your …first time?" I whispered.

She didn't answer. She didn't need to. I got the answer when her already red cheeks turned five shades deeper. That was proof enough.

I shook my head in refusal. "I am sorry." She continued to look at the floor. She looked so gorgeous, uncomfortable and vulnerable all at the same time. I had the urge to hug her and never let her go.

"Look I will give you as much money as I have, but I… can't… do this with you..." I stopped speaking. I sounded like an idiot. This was more embarrassing then telling Emmett.

_Why am I here again? _ I sighed.

There was an awkward silence. She looked up at me, and I looked at her. As soon as our eyes met, we both looked at the floor. _This is going swimmingly._ _I am such an idiot._

"I don't know what I am doing… and…" I really had no idea what I was saying.

"…I just don't want to do something…" I was at a loss for words.

I thought for a minute what would be a good way to try and end this thing. _Dumb? Hurtful? Regretful? _

"….stupid." I finished lamely. I hung my head. That was down-right the stupidest thing that I have possibly ever said.

I was going to say hurt her but it just didn't seem right, considering I didn't even know Blushing Dancer's name.

Blushing Dancer first looked hurt when I started talking but toward the end she gave me a sly smile.

"What if I told you, I know what I am doing?" she asked. I was suddenly confused and I'm sure that my face showed it.

Her deep brown eyes quickly changed from unease to an intense determination. Her confidence piqued and it showed. She walked toward me slowly, seductively. She had a hip sway that mimicked a model down the runway, but with an edge that was sultry. Her hips swayed left to right in slow motion…or maybe that was just how it felt to me. Because next thing I knew, I had to hold back the moan that wanted to escape my lips.

_What is wrong with me? _ I thought to myself. _This girl is a virgin_.

Don't girls usually worry about pregnancy and stuff like that when they have sex? I know that Emmett always said girls worry about stuff like that. Carlisle gave me a box of condoms for Christ's sake!

But then all I could think about was Blushing Dancer Girl. She stepped into me and I could suddenly smell her. She smelled good; of strawberries and freesias. I wondered briefly if that was a lotion that she wore or if it was shampoo or perfume. Then I felt her hands on me. She rubbed my chest. Her fingers were moving slowly up and down on my shirt.

_Shit! _

She gingerly placed my hands on either side of her slim waist and stepped closer towards me. I could feel the skin just underneath the blue corset she wore. My hand grazed over the matching lace thong that she wore, when I felt-

_What was it? Plastic?_ I briefly glanced down to my right hand. Underneath my middle finger was a clasp. _Oh God! Easy access underwear…_

_Double shit!_

**Bella's POV**

I had no idea how the hell I got here, but I knew that I didn't want to leave.

About thirty minutes after my brief review with Rose's friend, Leah, I found myself backstage with all the other strippers and some guy named Jacob telling me that I would be on in 10 minutes. I was ready to kill Rose and Alice. _How the hell was I going to pull this off?_

I was thrust out from backstage to the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls. I turned in my boots ready to run back to the safety of the backstage walls, when Alice and Rose glared at me to continue.

"You can do this Bella," Alice shouted above the music.

"Just be confident," Rose stated simply.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the audience of perverted men.

Everything else after that deep intake of oxygen seemed to fuel all the events leading to where I am now. I barely remember strutting my stuff onstage in time to the music. I barely remember practically having sex with the pole on stage. I barely remember gyrating against the floor and the looking at the really cute guy at table twenty. But here I was ready to seduce him, because virgin or not, he was HOT!

Bronze Haired Boy isn't going to know what hit him. I have no idea what it is that came over me, but I suddenly felt powerful.

I continued dancing through the next song, Toxic by Britney Spears, and worked my way closer to Bronze Haired Boy. I noticed that he had two equally good looking guys with him. They looked a little bit older than him, but not by much. I wondered if I knew either of them.

I finished the song and jumped off the staged and sauntered my way over to Old Tyler at Table 15 first. I showed him the key and pointed him towards the door that he, I'm sure, already knew the way to. I made some nasty remark about wanting to meet me there, but I ignored him and walked away quickly.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwww! _He was just gross!

I walked toward the Bronze Haired Boy's table. At that time I was nervous, because I actually had to interact with him. We made our way to the room, and when I walked in, I saw how nicely made up the room was.

He was nervous as hell! I almost laughed out loud, but I realized that probably would have made him more nervous. Listening to him stutter and try to work his way out of the situation was both funny and adorable.

I suddenly became aware of how hot he really was and how badly I wanted to kiss him. Just that thought gave me the confidence to not call Tanya to have her way with him. I wanted to be the one to have my way with him. So I made the first move…I made him touch my easy access underwear. I was pleased with myself when I saw him glance down at his hand to see what he was touching. His eyes held a little bit of terror in them. This was going to be fun!

I moved my fingers up and down slowly on his shirt. He closed his eyes and his breath hitched.

"What if I told you I knew exactly what to do? That I know how to make you feel like you've never felt before…" I whispered softly in his ear. I saw his cock twitch inside his pants. There was an obvious bulge that wasn't there earlier. What I wouldn't give to take that baby out. I smiled at him.

"I have been wondering about this shirt of yours." He shook his head and looked at my hands pulling on his shirt. "It looks too tight on you. I wonder…are you having difficulty breathing?" I put my hands on the center of his chest.

His breathing deepened and he looked down at me. I hope that I didn't stink because of the performance I had on stage earlier. I was sweating…_God that would be embarrassing!_

I kept my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beating quickly. I paused. He wasn't answering me.

_**Preview for the next chapter- **_

_**I took a step back from him and brought my arms to the front of his shirt again. "That's not good." I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. "How about I relieve your pain and help you take off your shirt? It'll make you feel a lot better." **_

**Review and tell me what you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: co-written by Precious Angel 204. Here it is people chapter 3 only 2 more chapters to go!**

"It's not without effort," he confessed. Though, I don't think that he was talking about his shirt. He closed his eyes again. He shouldn't be closing his eyes yet. We haven't even gotten started!

I ran my hands up his chest and shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him, under his arms, and raked my nails down his back, as I lightly grazed my lips across his collar bone, which was peeking out from underneath his collared shirt.

His eyes flew open and he hissed. He gripped my shoulders to steady himself.

I took a step back from him and brought my arms to the front of his shirt again. "That's not good." I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes. "How about I relieve your pain and help you take off your shirt? It'll make you feel a lot better."

I didn't wait for him to answer. I unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, kissing the spot behind each button on his chest, making him shiver in response. I wish I could just relieve his dick from his pants and just put it in my mouth. I was dying to see how good he tasted.

"Oh," I started kissing his chest all over as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. For every button, I kissed his chest in five different spots. He was pretty chiseled for someone who looked so young. I mean, you had to be twenty-one to get into a strip club right? So he had to be at least 21 years old.

I was impressed and I was having fun with him. "You look like you work out." I paused and kissed him twice more right below his ribs. "Do you?"

He took in a sharp breath, "A little."

"I wonder how defined your abs are? Do you mind if I take a look?" By this time, I had opened all the buttons now, and again I didn't wait for his response. I ran my fingers softly down his chest. His mouth was closed and set in a firm line. His breathing was labored. He didn't speak.

"Let me see. One..." I brushed my finger tips over his top abdominals, just below his ribcage. He stopped breathing. I kissed it. "Two...three...four…five…" I continued counting and kissing, admiring his body. He was defined and lithe. "Six..." I whispered. I didn't realize that my voice was becoming softer and raspy. He was just so sexy. I bit my lip when my hands stopped just at the hem of his pants. He had a treasure trail. I was starting to wonder how glorious that treasure really was.

**Edward's POV**

She moved herself closer, I moaned when I felt her teeth bite lightly on my shoulder. The combination of pain from her teeth and warmth from her bottom lip was something I'd never experienced before.

"Sorry," she said wiping the mark with her finger. "I wanted to see if you were real and not a dream."

Despite how turned on I was I laughed. "Shouldn't you be pinch yourself instead?"

She hid her eyes away from me and looked at my chest, "I can't seem to take my hands off of you. I have never been with a guy like this before; never seen a guy with his shirt off either. I am glad you were the first to corrupt my innocent eyes. Since I've got this far, I was thinking of pushing the limit more...like where does this go…?" She let her finger trail down with the marked path from my belly button.

I gasped at her words. I shook my head in refusal but she wasn't looking at my face. She was concentrating on my pants and before I knew it, she opened the button to of pants. That was it. I took both her wrists in my hands and turned her around, pushing her to face the bed. She tried to pry her hands out of my grip, but I was firmly holding her hands behind her.

"Whatever your name is," I whispered into her ear, "you are going too far! I have done everything not to throw you against the wall and prove myself a monster, but my control is failing…and quick. I will give you one minute to walk out the door right now, and we both will forget about tonight." I stopped to slow my breathing. I needed to get a grip on myself. "Or else, I might just make you hate me." I leaned in to place a soft kiss below her ear.

Her cheeks changed from rose to crimson at my touch. I saw her lips. I was afraid that if I kissed her, I might not stop. I don't know why I felt an urge to kiss her. But the need to engrave her to my memory was overtaking me.

"How about I give you one minute to rethink your words?" She turned her head and licked my bottom lip.

Then I was gone. I groaned and pressed my forehead into her shoulder.

She continued with her head turned to the side so that I could hear her better. "Let me make you feel good. Let me take you where you have never been before." Her voice was raspy. My grip on her hands was loosening. I tried to fight it by gripping harder.

"I must say I admire how much you can control yourself, but let me take control, for a minute. Believe me when I say that you won't regret it." The lust in her voice was apparent.

I don't know how it happened or what it was. Maybe it was her scent. Maybe it was her voice. Maybe it was the fact that I noticed that her skin was so soft on her wrists and I wanted to know how soft the rest of her was. But suddenly, I realized that I was no longer holding onto her wrists, and she turned around slowly to face me.

She probed my head up with her fingers on my chin, so that I was looking her in the eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion. I saw curiosity and fear, longing and lust, comfort and….trust? Her brown eyes closed and she leaned into me. Her lips moved to my exposed shoulder. I closed my eyes tight, letting her take control; letting myself go to her. If she wanted to slit my wrists right now I would let her. I could deny her nothing at this moment.

Placing soft nips and kisses across my torso, I let her turn us around and move me toward the middle of the bed. I sat. Her soft delicate hands slowly slid my shirt down and off my shoulders. I looked up into her eyes once more, and then continued upwards to the ceiling. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to expect, and I was terrified.

"Now, I do want you to control your hands though. If you haven't figured it out yet, this is my first time, so I don't want you to push me." She paused taking in a deep breath.

_I wonder what she is thinking about right now._

"I have some kind of idea of what I am doing. I have my friends to thank for that and those porn magazines..." She kept rambling. I didn't hear any of it. I gripped the sheets.

_What the hell am I doing here? What is she doing here? Should we even be doing this? And together? We don't even know each other!_

I squeezed my eyes closed. _I'm going to stop this right now before we both do something that we -_ My eyes flew open as I felt the warmth.

I don't even remember hearing or feeling my zipper open. Her soft figures had pulled out my cock. _God, it felt good in her hands!_

Her hands were delicately stroking my cock. I tried to control my insides from spilling onto her hand. She was making it so difficult. She knelt down and I felt her breath on my cock. I just thrust my hips upward involuntarily.

"I hope you really control yourself," she sounded like she was scolding me. "Take it easy on me. This is my first time doing someone thing like this." I didn't understand what she was saying. Then I realized it. In slow motion, I saw her move her head towards my crotch and her mouth opened for me. She moved me inside her mouth. I groaned loudly.

"Mmm" I heard her muffled moan. I clenched my muscles to keep from coming and gripped the bed sheets again.

She bobbed her head up and down slowly and I could feel her supple lips sliding along my shaft. She couldn't put me in her mouth all the way, I noticed. _Does that mean that I'm big?_ I smiled inwardly to myself. _Score!_

Her hands were covering what she couldn't with her mouth and sliding in time with her rhythm.

My eyes flew open. I felt weird.

"Stop! Stop right now!" I gasped.

I pushed her away when I felt myself come. I ran toward the bathroom and washed myself. I couldn't stop gasping. _Is that what it feels to lose control? Does it mean I'm not a virgin anymore? _

How embarrassing. I totally just ran away from a girl who was giving me head. _I'm officially a dufus._ I bowed my head, as I hunched over the sink, trying to clear my thoughts. I looked down. _When did my pants and boxer briefs come off?_ I was completely naked.

After looking at my pathetic self in the mirror one last time, I finally got the courage to walk out of the bathroom. The sexy minx, Blushing Dancer Girl, was lying on the bed. She smiled coyly at me.

I walked slowly toward her. "Wow, so THAT'S what guys look like when they are high," she teased, laughing. "The taste wasn't at all bad I have to say. It was much sweeter than I thought it would be. I might just have to repeat it in the near future." She winked at me.

_I hope it would be with only me. _I stood in front of her. _She winked at me. Huh. _

I thought to myself a moment, as I stared at her still clothed body. So, she wanted to play, huh? _Two can play at this game!_ I suddenly felt like a man. Nothing would please me more than to please this woman…and boy, oh boy! She was going to get it!

I walked towards her figure on the bed. I stood close to the edge of the bed. "You did pretty well, Blushing Dancer Girl," I said. "No bad for a first-timer." I walked around to the front of the bed, where her heeled feet were.

I grabbed her ankles and yanked on them so that her knees were hanging off the bed. I heard her squeal, "Hey! What are you doing?"

She was beautiful, but it wasn't fair that I was without a shirt and pants. Her clothes were hiding her treasures from me.

"This is my first time too you know," I stated out loud. "I wonder if..." I raised an eyebrow.

I grinned when she crossed her legs.

"It's only fair…" I slowly ran my hands up her thighs from the top of her knee-high boots. I kept moving upwards and I looked her square in the eyes when I reached her easy-access underwear. She looked at me with wide eyes. "…don't you think?" I snapped them open, and she gasped.

I moved my hands down slowly from her hips, feeling her smooth skin. I heard a moan escape her lips.

"You know it hurts a man ego to be compared to another man," I stated simply, freely letting my hands glide up and down her thighs. "I would like your first experience to be with me and not someone else." I was already jealous, I had to admit, and I hadn't even had her yet, let alone someone else! I had the urge to make her mine. I gave her the chance to leave before, but she stayed instead. _Maybe she wanted me as badly I wanted her._ I could only hope.

"Do you want me to be your first?" I whispered freezing my hands on top of her thigh. I knelt down on the ground between her legs, just as she had done with me earlier. I looked at her face, my eyes never leaving her eyes. She hid her face with her arm and other hand was clutching the sheet underneath her. The skin of her face, below her arms, was beet red.

She didn't look at me. She just gave a small nod that was barely visible beneath her arm and uncrossed her legs.

"Look at me," I ordered softly. "I want you to watch me."

She slowly removed her arm from her face to look at me. That was my cue. I looked her in the eyes one for one last second, letting her know that I would be careful with her.

I hooked my finger through the underwear that was covering her mound, and pulled gently. Her thong came apart from her and she lifted slightly to let it all go. I moved to open her thigh, parting her legs. I gasped quietly when I saw her pink bud. She didn't have any hair present. _Wow!_ I growled when I saw she had clear soft skin. I softly grazed my finger through her slit. Her hips bucked slightly. She mewled softly. She was wet already. I moved my lips toward her folds. I blew my breath on her skin causing goose bumps to rise on her parted legs. I took a deep breath in and inhaled her intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out to take my first lick.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I stopped and opened my eyes when I heard her panicked voice. I looked up at her questioningly. "You don't have to, you know. It's ok… you..."

I didn't let her finis. I hooked my arms around her thighs, took a deep breath, stuck out my tongue and swiped across her wet slit, shutting her up.

"Ohhhh," she moaned loudly causing me to smile.

I one of my arms from around her thigh to touch her womanhood. Her arousal filled my nostrils. I moved my thumb around her bundle of nerves, as my tongue did things that I never knew it could with her pussy. It darted in and out of her, licking and pumping. My thumb left at her clit as my index finger found its way into her core.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she swooned.

_She's so damn wet! And she tastes so damn good!_

"Does any of this hurt?" I asked. I looked up at her and saw that her eyes were closed, her fist was gripping at the sheets and the other hand was up and tangled in her hair.

_That was hot!_ She looked like a sex kitten. _ I guess she was feeling good then. And I was making her feel good…_

I was learning with her moans. I never knew a woman could get aroused like this by doing this kind of stuff. _Wow, porns are for real!_

The only thing I learned in biology was the vagina and clitoris. They didn't once explain how awesome they are when you touch them!

"Please tell me if I hurt you." I said loud enough for her to hear. She gave me the same moaning response. I moved my tongue towards her soaked folds.

"Ohhhh…Don't stop….Ahhh…please….ohhh…Don't…uhhhh…Please…" she gasped.

I obliged willingly. I darted two fingers into her while my tongue continuing its exploration of her; my other hand reveling in the smoothness of her skin. My tongue was getting a work out…but what a way to work out!

"Faster!" she commanded.

I moved my fingers in time with my tongue, causing her to grind her hips toward my mouth. I quickly removed my fingers from inside her. I had to grab her hips and pin her down on the bed forcing her to stay still, as my mouth and tongue went work. I went back to the task at hand: _Pleasuring Blushing Dancer Girl._

"Oh God!" she moaned, throwing her head back into the bed, as she gripped tightly at the sheets beside her.

I felt her shift and looked up briefly. She lifted her head and looked down. Her brown eyes were dark and full of lust. I made sure to take a long slow lick of her pussy as her eyes followed my tongue.

"You taste so good," my voice sounded thick. "I'll make sure not to disappoint you," I vowed.

I licked her again, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She lay back down as I continued my assault on her pussy with my fingers. I nipped, kissed, licked, probed, and ground my tongue and fingers in and out of her. I could feel her tightening around my fingers.

"Oh God! Don't stop!"

There was no way I was going to. She tasted so good. So juicy!

I took one more long lick of her folds before I started thrusting my fingers deeper and faster into her core. I used my tongue and my teeth to stimulate the bundle of nerves that I had been purposefully neglecting until this point.

She was squirming and whimpering so much, I knew she was close. Her walls began increasing in pressure around my two fingers.

I felt her grab my head and push my face into her as she ground her hips to my lips. _I know that she'll like this_, I thought. Then I licked and bit down lightly on her clit.

"!" she screamed.

_Score!_

I smiled into her as I drank up all her juices.

_**Preview for the next chapter- **_

_**Very slowly I came down from the high that I just experienced. And what an experience! I sighed contently and moved to the other side of the bed. I opened my eyes, finally, lazily, and motioned to Bronze Haired Boy to join me.**_

**Review and tell me what you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: co-written by Precious Angel 204. Here it is people chapter 4 only 1 more chapter to go!**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Oh God...Mmmmmm….Oh…Oh…Oh! Oh! Ahhh! I'm…uhhh…Mmmm…I'm….Ahhhh! OH….OH….OH...!"

I screamed in pleasure. Loudly. I felt my whole body convulse. I don't know how long it lasted, but I am sure that the warm fuzzy feeling that came over me is what Alice and Rose were always talking about.

_Wow! Is that what an orgasm is supposed to feel like?_ I smiled broadly as I stretched my body out on the bed. _What a great friggen first orgasm that was!_

Very slowly I came down from the high that I just experienced. And what an experience! I sighed contently and moved to the other side of the bed. I opened my eyes, finally, lazily, and motioned to Bronze Haired Boy to join me.

He smiled and got up. He went to the bathroom and I heard the water run briefly. I waited patiently, closed my eyes and sighed again. _That felt amazing!_

He felt him slide into bed next to me. I scooted over so that he would have enough room. My back was toward him, so I didn't know that went to hold me, until I felt one of his arms slip around my waist and the other snake its way underneath my neck. He pulled me close to his chest. I turned my head in slight alarm, but eased into his embrace when I saw him smile down at me. His grin widened. I snuggled further into his warm body.

We lay there in contented silence for a few minutes. It was nice.

I heard him breathe and I got curious. "Why did you do it?" I whispered. I turned around so that I could see his face as he answered.

He looked confused. "Did what?" he asked.

I shifted slightly and looked at him with my eyebrows up. _He should know what I am talking about._

"Oh." He moved his arm from underneath and ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair. "Didn't you want me to?" He propped himself up on his elbow. A look of confusion and…something else crossed his face.

_I wonder what he is thinking about._

I thought about his question for a minute. Honestly, I didn't think that he would actually do what he did. I looked at him again. He was staring at me with a questionable expression. I felt self-conscious all of a sudden. No one had ever done anything like that to me before, nor had I ever thought I would be doing something so intimate with a complete stranger. My eyes widened at the realization that I didn't even know his name! Had it not been for the fact that we had both admit that it was our first time, I'm sure that he would have thought that I was easy. _Damn it!_ He's probably lost respect for me. I frowned at the thought.

"Why does it matter what I want?" I asked quietly, moving my eyes down to the sheets. I wanted to cry. I barely knew him, but already I was beginning to like him.

I felt him place a finger under my chin and he turned my head so that I faced him. I caught my breath. I was looking into the most exquisite emerald green eyes that I had ever seen!

"It matters to me," he simply stated. "I don't know who you are or why you are here tonight, but YOU matter. After what we have shared tonight, I won't ever forget you. You trusted me enough to stay; trusted me enough to not use you." He looked at me with such compassion that I felt like crying. There was so much warmth in his eyes that I suddenly wondered what it would be like to have him. To be with him. To have him inside of me. And then to be with him again. And again. And again, not as a stranger in a random room, but as a boyfriend; a lover.

He looked at me intently, boring his eyes into mine before he asked, "Do you want me to be your first?" I felt my breath hitch and my eyes widen. _Did he know that I was just thinking about him like that?_ The blood crept into my cheeks and my forehead at that thought.

"I will try my best not to hurt you. This is my first time too. If you're worried about…uh…you know, being clean…uh…you don't have to be. I know I am clean. Before you, before tonight, there was no one else." He cleared his throat. I thought I saw a hint of pink hit his ears. But he shook his head and started speaking quickly.

"But, I won't mind if you don't want to do it with me. Hell, I don't even know your name." He sat up and nervously ran his hand through his sexy, unruly hair.

He looked so cute; I couldn't believe that he was nervous. His eyes darted from me to his hands; the bed to our feet; then to me again. I bit back a smile and turned around so that my entire body was facing him.

He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and then laid his head back on the pillow with a _fluff _from the feathers beneath. He was staring up at the ceiling and spoke so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "But I won't be able to forget you."

We were both quiet for a moment. Each engrossed in our own thoughts about where we seem to be going with each other physically. I thought about what happened tonight and why I suddenly felt very possessive of him. I had no claim on him and he had no claim on me, yet for some reason there was this chemistry that was present between us….._then again, it could just be lust._

I was thinking and looking at my boot-clad feet at the end of the bed when I felt his soft hand on my forehead. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I never want to hurt you," he said softly. I looked into his eyes and knew that he meant it. He closed my eyes then and inhaled deeply. I saw the muscles in his jaw clench. His lips were set in a thin, firm line. His eyebrows were drawn together slightly, causing there to be a tiny wrinkle in between them.

I don't know what it was about Bronze Haired Boy, but he had me mesmerized. And I trusted him.

"I trust you," I told him. I scooted closer and lightly placed a hand on his chest. "I don't think I could leave now even if I wanted to." His eyes opened slowly at my words.

I breathed in deeply, preparing myself for what I was about to say, "I want you to be my first. I know that you won't hurt me." I whispered. I leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. He didn't move, but his eyes searched mine as I pulled away to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he reached out and let a finger graze down my arm. The sensation caused goose-pimples to form. I shivered.

"Absolutely," and I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

He didn't respond at first. He let my lips roam, as I placed kissed on his eyelids, his nose, his jaw line, his chin and open mouthed kisses down his neck. I trailed back to his mouth and his lips. He responded slowly at first. I took my time reveling in our slow, seductive kisses.

_He's an amazing kisser!_ I thought as I sat up and ran my hands through his hair, never losing contact with his lips.

He moved his hand from his side to the top of my hip. I could feel the heat of his hand as his hand slowly went up from my hip and around to my back, leaving behind a cold sensation of where his hand had been previously. His other hand was cupping the left side of my face. His touch was so sincere, yet controlled. He broke the kiss abruptly. I was startled and I looked at him confused.

He searched my face for…I'm not sure, exactly, but suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me, with a new and raw passion. He placed kisses all over my face before he licked my bottom lip, asking for the entrance that he didn't need to ask for. He moved his hand from my back to cup the other side of my face, and kissed me harder and with more vigor. He started to fight for dominance, as our tongues danced. I allowed him the opportunity. Anything that he wanted to do, I would let him, as long as he continued to kiss me this way. His hands moved to the strings that held together my blue corset.

In my mind, I silently cursed Alice and Rosalie for having me wear this for my "performance." It was a pain in the ass to put on, and was probably more of a pain in the ass to take off! Especially since I wanted it off quickly! He loosened the strings that held the damn thing together in the back. He began pulling at the string in different places. I think he was just as upset that it wasn't coming off faster than he wanted.

_Mental note: Next time, no corset. _I moaned into his kiss. _God, I hope there is a next time!_

His hands worked fast, and before I knew it, the blue corset was loose enough to slip off. His hands slid down my face and neck, over my shoulders and grazed my breasts. My nipples were peaked and hard. I couldn't help myself. I broke the kiss and extended my head back.

"Ahhhhhhh," I moaned, as his fingers played at my nipples. He kissed down my neck and over my collar bone. I heard him growl and next thing I knew, his kisses were on one of my breasts.

"Oh God!" I sighed. My hands and fingers wound their way into his hair. "More…." I begged.

He licked the underside of my right breast as his fingers caressed my left breast. I could feel his hot breath over my nipple, and I just wanted him to take it into his mouth.

As if reading my mind, I felt his mouth close over the peak, and I pushed my chest into his face. "Uhhhhhhh…..so…good…." I breathed.

**EDWARD'S POV**

She tasted divine. I moaned into her breast, causing her to whimper. I licked the one breast I was paying attention to one last time before I took her other breast into my mouth. She purred like a kitten. _I can't believe how amazing she tastes!_

I felt myself harden immediately when I started to suck her nipples. My dick was standing at attention, and was incredibly painful. _Is it supposed to hurt like that?_

I started kissing my way back to her lips, still touching her all over. She pouted slightly when my mouth and hands left her breasts. I was sure to keep my hands wandering over her luscious body. She was completely naked now, like me, except she had on those sexy fuck-me boots.

_That's fucken hot!_ I thought, as I continued kissing her. I never knew that kissing could be this wonderful. She was wonderful.

I laid her down gently on the bed, and nestled myself beside her at first. I just wanted to keep kissing her. Our hands and mouths were roaming and exploring each other's bodies, as though tonight was the last night of the world. Our legs intertwined and caressing other parts of our bodies that our hands and mouths could not reach or touch. Once in a while, her leg, her pelvis, or even her hand would touch my member, and it would throb even more than it was. I never wanted it to end. She just felt so good in my arms.

I shifted slightly, so that now she was completely on her back. I moved myself above her and braced myself on my elbows. I spread her legs slightly and moved myself in between her. We never stopped kissing or touching. Her delicate hands roamed my back and grabbed at my butt. She kept squeezing it. I hope that it meant that she liked it.

I could feel my erection on her abdomen. She kept sighing and whimpering. I loved hearing her. Knowing that I was the one that was making her feel this way made my cock twitch in between us. She moaned into my mouth. God, my cock was hurting.

I loved touching her breasts. They were so round and soft. I moved my mouth down to the valley between her breasts and then to her nipples again. We both moaned softly when I lightly bit down on her nipple. I kissed her tenderly on and around her breasts. She started to writhe underneath me. I shifted slightly so that my cock was against her slit.

"Mmmm….Oh!" she cried. I growled as I kissed and nuzzled her neck feeling myself against her. The sensation was doing amazing things to me. I loved the way she felt. She started rubbing her pelvis against my manhood, causing more friction between us.

"Ooooooooooo…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes to the back of my head as she moved against me. I wasn't even moving. It was all her. I was wet and she was wet. We were spreading the moisture in between us and around us. Her juices were so warm. I swear that each time she moved, I could feel a little more of my juices come out of me just to meet her. The aroma of her arousal was intoxicating. She kept moving. I moved upward and held myself up with one arm. I used my other hand to rub my head up and down her slit, spreading our essence further.

"Aaahhhhhhh…." She mewled. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Don't stop!"

"You feel amazing," I gasped. I looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. They were glassed over and blackened with lust.

She wrapped her booted legs around my thighs to create more friction. But I restricted her, by controlling my dick myself. I was in no hurry. I wanted to savor this moment. Slowing the movement of my cock across her wet folds, I moved my lips down her torso to her belly button. I circled her with my tongue and she bucked and whimpered loudly.

"Please…" she begged.

Slowing down, I moved my mouth again to her soft, tender clit. Touching her, I opened her folds, while still stimulating her clit with my tongue. I moved my one index finger into her, but quickly took it out when I heard her cry out, "Oh God!"

I moved my thumb to circle her clit. "Tell me if any of this hurts, ok?" I looked at her, searching for signs of pain. Again, just like the last time my fingers were in her, her hand was fisted in the bed sheets and her eyes were closed. But instead of her other hand being in her hair, it was rubbing and groping at her breasts.

_Holy crap! That was hot! _

My dick suddenly got so hard, that if I didn't sex her now, I was sure that I would end up with a permanent hard-on.

"Please don't stop," she begged. "God…don't….ahhh…just…keep….ahh…"

I moved my index finger in her and slowly, mercifully, I added another finger. She bucked underneath me. I could feel her walls tightening around my two fingers.

"God you...ahh...more...more..." she opened her mouth and gasped.

Not stopping what my hand was doing, I played with her nipple on the breast that she wasn't touching. A swear word escaped her lips, followed by a loud groan.

"What's your name?" I asked moving my fingers in and out. My tongue found its way to her clit.

"Ahh…..B- Bbb- Bbeeeeeeeeeeelllllaaaaaaaaa." She screamed. Her walls clenched around my fingers and she shook. While grabbing at my hair and pushing my head further into her. My fingers continued their inner exploration of her walls. She just kept on clenching around me. My hand was drenched in her liquid.

I couldn't wait anymore. Her scent, her arousal, her body were calling to me. I removed my hand from her, and made my way to her face. I kissed her as my hand reached out and found the condom that was on the bedside table. There was a bunch of them scattered on both bedside tables. _Why didn't I notice them before?_

Who the hell cares!

I ripped the foil packet, as I continued kissing her. Her hands grabbed at my dick. I hissed.

"Wait," I said.

She looked up at me and saw that I had the condom in my hand.

"Let me, please," she said simply.

I handed her the slippery rubber and watched as she slid it down my shaft.

I came back down to her and kissed her again. She slipped her arms underneath mine and wrapped her arms around so that her hands were on my shoulders. I held my cock and rubbed it up and down her soaked folds again.

"Mmmmm…" she meowed. I looked down at her as she closed her eyes. I put the tip of my cock into her open folds, right at her opening.

_Bella...beautiful_. I thought to myself. And she was.

I looked down at her waiting for her to open her eyes. "What's your name?" she whispered. She opened her eyes, glassy with arousal. I moved slowly sliding myself inside her.

"Please tell me if it hurts, okay? You don't have to do this Bella." I stopped my movement. I hope this really is what she wants. I won't take her against her will. It was always her choice.

"Don't worry. Please just do it." She paused. "I want this….just tell me your name."

I kissed her softly, open mouthed on the lips. I slid into her a little more. She whimpered, and her legs tightened around me.

"My name…" I kissed her again, and slid further into her.

"…Ohhhhhh…" we both sighed into each other's mouths, her legs never letting go.

"…is…" I slid more into her, "…is Edward."

She dug her nails in my shoulders. The pain from her grip moved me off the edge. I slipped further inside. I watched her face closely. _Damn she was tight! Ugh!_

I moved more but stopped when I felt her nails dig harder. I kissed her to help her relax. She was going to do a number on my shoulders if we continued this way.

Slowly her nails weakened and the grip of her legs around my waist lessened. I took that as my cue and I moved into her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I moaned loudly.

I was in heaven. She was so wet. My hips moved slowly in and out of her. I didn't want this to be any more painful than it was supposed to be. I never stopped giving her sweet kisses. The more that I moved in and out, the easier it was for her to let me move further. I still had not gone all the way into her. But I knew that I would, slowly. I felt myself reach her hymen. It blocked the way to her inner core. I stopped, and I looked at her. To my horror, tears were coming out of her closed eyes. The reaction made me hate myself. I started to come out of her when her legs wrapped around my waist, making me penetrate her a little bit more.

She gasped. More tears spilled out of her tightly shut eyes.

"No!" she cried. "Don't stop please! More!" she breathed deep and began to open her eyes. "I want more," she whispered, her eyes opened to see me.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop. I didn't want to hurt her. But I wanted her to be my first. I was torn.

"Bella..." it was the first time I said her name. It sounded perfect to me. I dropped my head on her shoulder. "Please don't push yourself." I breathed deeply, not moving within her. "I can't handle your pain. Please let me out." Her hand found its way into my hair. She placed her lips on my shoulder and kissed me there.

"Move slowly, Edward. But keep moving. I don't want you to stop." She whispered. She lifted my head so that I could look into her beautiful brown eyes, moist with tears. "I don't want us to stop. I want you."

She kissed me on the mouth then, and I couldn't deny her. She had me. She completely won me over. I was under whatever spell she cast when I was watching her dance up on the stage. Blushing Dancer Girl. Bella. She was beautiful and she wanted me.

We never stopped kissing.

I did as she bid me to. Agonizingly slow, I moved inside. I moved so that she could be comfortable with me being inside of her. I waited until she was wet again. I kept moving until I reached the wall again, stopping right on the edge.

"Now, Edward. Don't hesitate. Please," she continued kissing me.

_**Preview for the next chapter- **_

_**Tonight I had officially lost my virginity. And it was perfect.**_

**Review and tell me what you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, Edward. Don't hesitate. Please," she continued kissing me.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I moved out and out of her one more time. The next one I knew would be when I would be inside of her.

I broke the kiss so that I could look into her eyes when I penetrated her. I slowly slid out and then moved in. I felt her give way for me. I yelled in pain at the feel of her teeth on my shoulder. I broke the barrier between her and my cock. I felt her nails gripping into my arms and her legs tighten around my waist. I stopped as soon as I felt her entirely sheath me.

She was so tight, so warm.

I kept still. On my shoulders felt her hot tears and her teeth on my skin. I hoped it didn't hurt her. She didn't make a sound.

I closed my eyes feeling her wetness coat my cock. It was ecstasy. I couldn't explain it.

I looked down at the beauty that trusted me. She finally loosened her grip and clench on my shoulder and arms. She laid her head back on the pillow. I leaned down to kiss the salty tears away.

I was happy that I was with her like this. I was glad she was giving me this moment. I always saved myself for someone who would do same for me. Maybe she was made for me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kissing her lips, cheeks, eyes and nose. Her face was filled with beads of sweat.

She nodded. "I'm okay. Keep going, please..." she was breathing rapid, shallow breaths, but she still had energy to dig her heels into my thighs to push me further into her. I grinned at her strength.

I started slow. I didn't want her to remember this night as a painful one. I want her to enjoy it as much I am. I looked into her eyes.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

She picked her head up and kissed me. I kissed her back. She felt wonderful, and she let me be her first.

I continued at the same pace until she loosened her legs around me. She broke her lips away from mine. Her eyes were closed and she dug her head back into the pillow. A moan escaped her slightly parted lips and the sound danced its way to my ears. I lowered my head to her neck and planted kisses there. I picked up the pace slightly and her moaning and breathing matched my thrusting.

I was beginning to _really_ feel her. She was becoming more slippery and her walls were doing a funny thing. They would contract and relax, then contract and relax…as if almost in a rhythm, but not.

"Edward…" my name came out of her lips in a breath. Her eyes closed and she was moaning.

This motivated me to move faster.

I got into a rhythm. I picked up the pace and was thrusting into her a little bit harder, but not too hard.

"Ohhh…oh…yeeeeesss…" she moaned.

Bella caught on. She moved her hips in sync with my thrusts. She would grind her hips upwards into my hips as I thrust downward into her.

"Oohhhhhhhhh…." We groaned in unison. I hit a different spot inside of her as our rhythm matched.

_God! This felt incredible! SHE felt incredible!_

We were really riding the best ride of our lives. I dropped my head to her shoulder. I kissed her under the ears, nipping at her earlobes. I moaned with her when I moved faster and she matched my speed. I could feel her walls contracting more around my dick. I knew that she was coming close.

We continued at this pace, speaking to each other in moans of pleasure; whispers of "Oh God," "Oh yes," "Don't stop," and each other's names; kisses and caresses of our hands discovering more erogenous zones on one another's bodies than I thought possible.

My inner muscles flexed, and I "uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh," loudly, signaling that I was close to my breaking point. I pushed deeper into her.

Both our eyes opened to see each other at the marvelous sensations of pleasure. Her brown eyes shone back at me telling me silently that she was close. I spoke back to her with my eyes, willing her to wait for the right moment for the both of us.

"Edward, oh !" she breathed.

Moans were escaping from her at every movement that I made. I felt elated knowing that I was pleasing her, and she was saying MY name. I couldn't stop myself. I started moving faster and faster. This was it. Her moans increased in intensity, coming close and closer to screams. She bit down on my shoulder again. I could feel my control dropping. I pumped into her harder and faster.

"I'm going to come. Come for me!" I yelled. Then I lost it.

I filled the inside of her.

"!" she screamed my name.

"!" I screamed at the same time.

We rode out the most exhilarating orgasms screaming each other's names and holding onto one another.

Coming down from the high, I kissed her passionately. I didn't want to stop kissing her, so I didn't. She didn't object, and for that I was glad.

We both were panting, but I didn't care. Nor did she. She held onto me tightly we kissed. I cupped her face and I didn't move away from her. I kept us together; I didn't want to move out of her. The feel of being inside of her was still too good to let go. I'm glad she didn't move and just kept kissing me.

I wouldn't be able to let her go. I knew that. _What if she didn't feel the same way?_ I vowed that I would do whatever it took to make her understand that I cared.

I rolled us over so that she was on top of me. She made no move to remove me from inside of her. I smiled into her kisses at that thought.

Her hands felt warm around me. I kissed her harder and hugged her close.

I don't know how or when, but we fell asleep with her on top of me and my dick still inside of her.

I woke up because I felt her shift and suddenly my dick was cold. The condom slipped off and was now on the bed beside my leg. My leg was sticky, but I didn't care.

I smiled as I looked down at her. She had a look of utter contentment and piece on her face. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. I laid my cheek on top of her head. I sighed in satisfaction.

_Tonight I had officially lost my virginity. And it was perfect._

I had a permanent smile on my face as I drifted into dreamland where Bella and were having sex over and over again.

The next morning I opened my eyes to lamp light. I turned around and felt more tired than I have ever been in my entire 16 year existence. I moved toward the middle of the bed, reaching for Bella, but finding it empty.

I jumped up, sitting, suddenly remembering this was not my bed. I looked down to discover my clothes all over the ground. The events of last night rained on me.

I sighed. _Was Bella real? _I ran a hand through my hair. _Did I really lose my virginity?_

I didn't have time to ponder the thought too much. I glanced beside my pillow and I saw a note addressed to me in girly penmanship. It read:

**_Dear Edward,_**

**_ I don't know your last name, nor do I know if you will remember me after this. I didn't have it in me to for you to wake up and call this a one night stand. I didn't have the heart to wake you up to tell you that I was leaving…or maybe I was just too scared that you would not feel the way that I do. I told you I trusted you Edward, and I meant it. I decided when I woke up that I was going to tell you my full name. My name is Bella Swan. I don't do one night stands or anything of the sort. I am not that kind of girl. I had been dared to dance as a stripper for one night. There was nothing else in the dare about sex. I hadn't planned on giving myself away. There was actually another woman who was going to use you for the night. But I didn't use you Edward. I knew you were just like me when I saw you from the stage. You wouldn't look anyone, nor were you enjoying yourself. I don't know what it is about you but the minute I looked at you I knew I would be safe. Just know that what happened in this room will be always left in this room. It was a special and beautiful night that I will never forget. If we meet again I would like to meet as strangers. What happened last night was only a dream. A dream I will take with me for the rest of my life._**

**_Thank you for making my dream beautiful, Edward..._**

**_Bella Swan _**

**_235-579-2632_**

I smiled looking at the letter. I didn't know if I should rip up the letter or laugh at it. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I searched for my cell and added a new number under the name, **Bella Stranger**

**_-THREE DAYS LATER-_**

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat in the library studying the process of photosynthesis. _Biology sucked._

My cell phone was vibrating. I rolled my eyes ignoring it like I always did now-a-days. I had changed more these last three days than I did in years. I refused to talk to any of my friends. I couldn't blame anyone but myself. Alice and Rose tried asking me what had happened after my performance, but I couldn't tell them anything.

So much had changed inside of me since that night. I tried not to think about _him._ I didn't want to think about the what-if's, because honestly, the thoughts killed me. I tried to not think about what _he _thought of the letter that I left _him._ I tried not to think about the fact that I left _him _with both my full name and phone number. I tried not to think about the possibility of _him _calling me one day. But then I realized that I was stupid enough to tell _him _that I wanted to meet as strangers. I was such a dufus! _What on earth was I thinking?_

The only thing I did was put all of my attention and pent up frustration into my studies. I turned my attention back to the page in the textbook. I scowled when I saw the picture of a green leaf. It reminded me of his dazzling emerald green eyes.

"Hi," I heard a guy ask. "Is this seat taken?" I didn't look up. I hadn't even heard him approach the table. I just moved my backpack from the chair beside me.

"So what's your name?" I scowled at the voice that was interrupting my futile attempt of concentration and studying. I looked up to tell the guy that I was honestly too busy to get into any kind of small talk when I came face-to-face with the mesmerizing emerald green eyes that haunted me in my dreams for the last three days.

_His_ eyes were filled with mischief. _He_ smirked at my expression when I realized it was _him._

"Hi," he simply stated. _He_ raised _his_ hand toward me, "My name is Edward Cullen. You are?"

I smiled and I caught on. I accepted his hand and began to shake it. Images of that night flittered through my mind. I suddenly remembered what his magical fingers could do.

"Hi," I smiled shyly, as I felt the blush creeping up from my neck. "My name is Bella Swan."

The smile from his face was the same one that I remembered seeing just before we fell asleep after our wonderful night together.

My dream had suddenly become a reality.

**a/n: finished chapter. my cowriter was the best. sorry for the late update, my laptop crashed. now its complete**


End file.
